warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story of Nightclan
Warriors Darktail was licking Leatherpaws ears as his tears ran down his face."She never came back..." Leatherpaw cried. Darktail forgot to tell herBrother the reason she didn't come back, because she died. Whiskernose their mother was killed by a tree as it fell on her on a hunting trip. Seastar was worried because they have scnted badger alot lately. He was aware of anything that could happen. One stormy night Seastar scented a strong scent of badger. A crash came from the bush it was the badger! "Run!" Seastar hissed. But you know all of that Seastar dies of the crash the badger did and Lilacpaw became Lilacfur Leatherpaw became Leatherpelt and Colorpaw becomes Colorclaw, and Darktail becomes Darkstar.Boring! But guess whats not boring? My story! It's about how Nightclan to be. It's when Storm a loner saw Thunderstar Riverstar Windstar and Shadowstar with a clan. "I want a clan, but it needs to be close by here." He meowed. Then he prayed to starclan about the clan he wanted. A ansestor came to him in a dream telling him about his clan Nightclan. So then He ammiditly got his nine lives and was renamed Stormstar. Stormstar loved a rouge named Rosalina. She had silky white fur with grey sploches all over her. Stormstar asked her to join Nightclan she said yes. Rosalina was renamed Rosepetal, and then they made camp by Windclan. At the gathering Stormstar came in with Rosepetal and inturduced Nightclan, exept there was only them two. "So will you be willing to give us three kits three apprentices and two warriors?" Rosepetal asked. They all nodded so Windclan gave them Rionpaw and Shadefur, Shadowclan gave them Brindlekit,and Clawkit. Thunderclan asked Rippletail to go, and Waterpaw. Riverclan gave them Splashpaw, Sorrowpaw, and Aspenkit.When they got back to camp they forgot about queens. "How will we take care of Bridlekit, Clawkit, and Aspenkit?" Rosepetal asked.But a tiny cry came from the nursery. Aspenkit was dead. "What happened to her?" Stormstar cried. The kits had blood on their paws."We fought to hard.." Clawkit mummbled. Stormstar took Aspenkit and dug a hole to bury her. Rosepetal felt bad. "I'm sick." She meowed. They needed a medicine cat! Razor Stormstars brother agreed to be the medicene cat because he was good at herbs. Razors new name was Razorleaf. Razorleaf took Rosepetal in the medcine cats den. Shadefur was excited because she was wanting to get a good start on learning how to swim, the crouch position and staliking prey. As you see Nightclan was a mixture of all the clans together. Stormstar visited Moonstone the next day and talked to the warrior ansestors about changing the clans name. Aspenkit was the first one to ask why. "Because it seems like it should be called Stormclan for my name and because we are a storm of mixture with the other clans!" Stormstar meowed in delight. Fangpelt a warrior ansestor said yes, because she wanted to agree with Aspenkit, her kit. She was sad to say how mad she was when Aspenkit died, but also happy since she was back with her kit. When Stormstar went back to the new Nightclan called Stormclan he wanted to get a deputy. "I say these words before the body of Aspenkit, so that her spirit may hear and approve my choice. Rippletail will be the new deputy of Stormclan." Stormstar spoke. Rippletail padded over to the Nightrock. A place the clan had meetings at when it was called Nightclan. "Dear Stormclan, I am glad to say that I know the warrior code by heart I will teach it to you and I will be a great deputy to Stormclan, I honor Stormstar to give me this special assinment and he won't regret it." Rippletail meowed with happiness to the clan. "Now I will teach you the warrior code. One Defend your clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other clans , but your loyalty must remain to your clan, as one day you may meet them in battle." Rippletail spoke to the clan. After a few minutes Rippletail got to the last one. "Fithteen, A warrior rejects the soft life of a kitty-pet." He meowed. "Thank you Rippletail, we needed to know the warrior code so now we will never forget what we need to obey or reject." Stormstar said. Rosepetal woke Stormstar up from his rest. "I am pregnant with kits!" She purred. That stunned Stormstar. He knew he had to protect her from danger. "Thats great!" He meowed but was actulley frightnened. Rosepetal then entered the nursery. It had now been many moons and Stormstar got the idea of making the leaders den in the big oak at the edge of Stormclan's camp so he could see every thing so that he could keep Rosepetal safe. He then knew he was geting older and was on his fifth life. He then got onto the Nightrock with Sorrowpaw, and Splashpaw."Sorrowpaw, Slashpaw. I am sad that your warrior ceramony had to come so late but now it is time. Sorrowpaw, you are a great apprentice and a strong fighter. So I give you your warrior name, Sorrowpaw your name will be Sorrowheart. Now Splashpaw, you gave a good fight when you where chalenged by your old clan, so we honor you for that. Your sister Sorrowheart won't regret your warrior name. So from now on you will be known as Splashfall." Stromstar spoke. The new apprentices Brindlepaw and Clawpaw were really close. After the gathering Stormstar visited the nursery but ended up with a big suprise. Blood every were but three small kits. Razorleaf looked at the kits in sorrow."Rosepetal had a hard birth. She wasn't prepared and she was a really young warrior." Razorleaf sighed. "But she isn't dead but was close to going to Starclan." He meowed. "So are these her kits?" Stormstar asked. Razorleaf nodded. Stormstars face lightened up. "I will name them for her, so when she comes out of the medicine cats den she will have three beautiful named kits. "This one will be Whiskerkit." He said pointing to a black she-kit with long whiskers. "And this one will be Threekit." He said pointing to a helpless kit with long brown fur and only three legs. "This kit will be Lilackit." He said pointing to a pure white kit with two grey stripes down her back. "I'll need to take Threekit to the medicine cats den to see if he'll survive." Razorleaf meowed. It had been many moons later. Rosepetal was back in the nursery with the three healthy kits she had. Threekit was going to survive even with only three legs. Stormstar was almost on his third life because he lost one when he was getting older. At the gathering he found out Shadowstar was the first leader to die, Dawnstar became leader of Shadowclan. "I don't like a new clan taking up space, Stormclan, gossiping cats said that there is a new clan, called Skyclan, and there leader is Cloudstar." Dawnstar meowed. "I am sorry to say but, Stormstar, Stormclan needs to leave." Thunderstar said with no sorrow. Stormstar had a sad face. They then got the kits, apprentices, warriors, and queens and left. Stormclan's camp then was abandoned. When they got to a new place to live it was really far away from the other clans. Stormstar was getting older, and Rosepetal's kit's were apprentices. Lilacpaw gave nothing for the clan because she had gottin sick and had to stay with Razorleaf. All the kits were in danger because two-leg rubbish was in the camp. Ammopaw Razorleaf's apprentice helped him clean it up. But Razorleaf got a deep cut by it but then he couldn't help himself because he was to weak and died. Ammopaw turned into the medicine cat named Ammofang. Stormstar was sad that his brother had died,but he was happy that Razorleaf saved the clan. After seasons Stormstar had died of losing his last life and shortly after that Rosepetal was an elder and died when Whiskernose Threelegs and Lilacfur, became seinor warriors. Stormstar then told Ripplestar in a dream thatStormclan needs to be renamed Nightclan. Days in Starclan go like years. and Brindlepaw turned to Brindlespots, and Clawpaw turned to Clawrock Many moons after that Rionglare the deputy died of a rat diesese and the Seafur became deputy.Seafur had a matewhich was Whiskernose. The had one kit Darkkit. She was a dark brown she-kit. Then when Darkkit became Darkpaw, Whiskernose and Seafur had another kit Leatherkit. He had a lethery pelt. The medicine cat Sorrelfur was sad to say Splashfall had left to another home and Sorrowheart had died because she was the only one that was the oldest cat in Nightclan. Ripplestar shortly then joined Starclan Seafur turned to Seastar and Leatherpaw fell in love with the clan as he knew this was a great place.Seastar made Darktail his own daughter deputy. Then you know the rest, he dies of a badger attack. Then Darktail becomes Darkstar. Whiskernose and Seastar live with Stormstar and Rosepetal now. Darkstar was the one to find out the clans came back and they had new leaders. Skyclan wasn't with them but the new leaders names were Blackstar Firestar Onestar and Leopardstar. Darkstar missed the other clans because she remembered her father telling the same story I just told you. Arapaw was the newest apprentice. Now she is Arastar, Leopardstar hated Nightclan so much she teamed up with Shadowclan to take them down but Leopardstar got killed and a gentler leader came up Mistystar. Darkstar walks the path of Starclan now with Stormstar Ripplestar and Seastar. Leatherpelt was suppose to be Leader but died of Blackchest. Whiskernose Darkstar Seastar and Leatherpelt all love there parents and grandparents Stormstar and Rosepetal. Arastar's deputy is Tuskfoot. Now Nightclan is safe again and thinking of telling the other clans about the history of Stormclan. Stormstar's old nursery kits Brindlekit and Clawkit had there own kit named Colorclaw. But Brindlespots and Clawrock are elders and Colorclaw had his own kit with Fishcatcher, his name is Birdcatcher. Threelegs and Lilacfur are still surviving as elders. Now thats exacly how Nightclan was made. Tawnystar Mistystar Moonstar Snowstar and Arastar are the new clan leaders. Do you believe that Stormstar Riverstar Windstar Shadowstar Thunderstar and Cloudstar are still remembered?